fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 5: Sasha and Bess at the Sunken Shipwreck
Meanwhile, while all the merdogs were trying to find Sasha, she and Bess were exploring at the sunken shipwreck with their shoulder bags. Sasha pointed to one of the sunken ships and she exclaimed "Look! There it is, Bess. Isn't it fantastic. This must be the perfect spot." "Well yeah... It's great and wonderfully fantastic." Bess replied. Sasha and Bess swam toward the sunken ship. When they entered the inside of the sunken ship by swimming through the porthole, they found a silver fork on the sunken ship floor. "Oh my gosh, Bess. Look at it. I've never seen this one before." Said Sasha as she grab the fork in her paw and showed it to Bess. "Have you ever seen something so wonderful in your entire life." "Wow, it was very nice and very beautiful, but what is it anyway, Sasha?" Asked Bess. "I don't know, but I bet Jeremy will. Let's see if we can find a few more treasures." Answered Sasha as she put the fork in her light green shoulder bag. Then, Bess swam toward the sunken ship desk and found herself an old tobacco pipe as she pick it up and said, "Uh, Sasha... I wonder what kind a small horn this is?" Sasha replied, "I don't know what's it used for, Bess. We should go find Jeremy and ask him when we're done. Besides we should watch out for sharks. They like sunken ships to find food." Bess puts an old tobacco pipe in her light blue shoulder bag and followed Sasha as she swam through the whole sunken ship finding more to collect. Sasha opened the sunken ship door as she entered a room and found a shiny gold metal cup on the floor. She gasped and said, "Holy Sea Cow, is that a shiny gold cup?" Bess entered the room and saw it , she said, "Wow, nice cup in this nice room. What a nice place they got here." When Bess picked up the gold cup and put it into her shoulder bag, she and Sasha exited the room as they swam through the sunken ship's hallway. "Well, I think this was a good idea for treasure hunting." Remarked Bess. Sasha sighed happily and said, "Oh Bess, you're right. At least things turned out well today. If it weren't for you, it would have been a boring day." As they got outside of the sunken ship, they continue on the search for sunken treasure as they head toward another sunken ship. Suddenly, a great white shark was swimming past them. When Sasha and Bess turned around, they thought they had been spotted by a shark. They hurried and hid inside the room which happened to be the captain's chambers. As they hid in the captain's credenza, they watched the shark swim through the room and out the door. They waited for few minutes to make sure that the shark was gone before they tried to leave the ship. As they got out of the captain's credenza, there was no sign of the shark, so they quickly left the shipwreck and hurried toward the surface to meet Jeremy before they went home. But as they swam back, they went passed another sunken ship. As they swam past, they heard an eerie noise coming from the ship. Category:Tyson1993 Category:Chapter Category:Story Category:Short Story Category:Fanfiction